


Waiting For  A Kiss In The Rain

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a regular day in Cambridge; that is to say, it is cold and rainy. And sometimes it just takes a small dose of courage for two people to admit out loud to one other that they want to be more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For  A Kiss In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> for a kiss meme on Tumblr. Dedicated to cempai and truly-madly-deeply-chic.

It was a perfect autumn day if you overlooked the fact that both Lydia and Scott had to spend it studying. Indigo Café was busy, as it was wont to be, now that term was in full swing. It helped that the weather had turned chilly-crisp and that day was grey with intermittent rain. It was nearly three, and they had maybe an hour and half before it was dark.

Lydia was cozy as she could be, ensconced in the wicker loveseat on the first floor. The café was heated just enough to keep the encroaching chill out. Lydia was wrapped up in one of her favorite sweaters, carefully reading through an article while her coffee grew colder.

Scott had been taking notes on a book he’d checked out of the University Library the day before, but he had given it up in favor of resting his head on her shoulder. Lydia had shifted until her back was against the pillows on the armrest and before either one of them knew it, he was dozing off, cheek against her wool-blended bosom.

So, Lydia didn’t mind her coffee growing cold while it was out of her reach, because it felt much too nice to have Scott against her like this.

Lydia was in the second year of her Mathematics Ph.D while Scott was in the first year of his Clinical Studies for his Veterinary degree. They had met last year through Allison, who had been doing a MPhil in History of Art . Lydia had become fast friends with her since they both were at the same college. And then Allison had introduced Lydia to Scott and Stiles, who were both from California like Lydia. Well, close enough, seeing as Lydia called Los Angeles home, and Scott and Stiles had come from a tiny town north of San Francisco.  

Scott and Allison had started a thing- what passed for a real relationship at Cambridge when neither party was really making plans for afterwards. But then Allison had went back to Montreal in July, and Stiles went on to do his Ph.D in Folklore somewhere in Oregon. 

So, Scott was very much single now and Lydia found herself unimpressed by the men she usually interacted with day in and day out.

She ran her fingers through the short hairs on the nape of his neck and lightly tugged on his scalp, and was rewarded with a soft rumble from his chest. When she wasn’t doing that, she was moving her hand over the firm slopes of his shoulders, biceps, and upper back.

Lydia was normally a very forward woman when she knew what she wanted. But what she was already feeling for Scott was different from what she had felt before. And she didn’t think she could risk losing what she did have right now.

There was a quiet commotion as a table of undergrads stood and gathered their jackets and bags and began to pass by Lydia and Scott’s table on their way to the stairs. One girl smiled down at them, wrapping her scarf around her neck. “Your boyfriend looks adorable like that.”

Lydia didn’t bother to correct her. “Thanks,” she smiled at the girl before turning back to her article as footsteps tromped down the stairs towards the entrance. For now, she might as well indulge in the fantasy for at least one person. 

“I’m your boyfriend now, huh?” Scott murmured against her chest and Lydia nearly jumped from the shock of it. She could feel her cheeks flushing from the embarrassment of being caught out.

“It was easier to go along with it than to correct her,” she insisted. Scott snorted at that, sitting back up.

“I’ve never known you to take the easy way out.” He pointed out, rubbing his eyes before shooting a smirk in her direction. “At any rate, I had a nice pillow, and I was enjoying the feeling of being groped through my shirt.” 

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him. “Just for that, I’m making you carry my bookbag.”

“Gladly. You about ready to head home?”

"Sure."  Lydia tugged on her makeshift ponytail bun to tighten the band from where it had slipped. She wound a scarf around her throat, slid her papers and books into her satchel, and then held it out to Scott who gave her a mock sigh before shouldering it.

They made it out of St Edward’s Passage and onto King’s Parade before the first drops of rain began to fall on them. 

"Shit!" Lydia muttered, regretting that she hadn’t remembered to shove an umbrella into her bag before she had come out to meet Scott. 

They were hurrying along King’s Passage as the rain began to come down more heavily. “God, it’s freezing cold,” Lydia swore, ducking her head down to keep the water out of her eyes.

"Lydia, hold on! Take my jacket." Scott shrugged out of it and handed it to her so that she could hold it above her head as they made their way onto Trinity Street. Lydia almost thought she had misheard him when he said, " _See, I make a great boyfriend._ " 

A part of Lydia wanted to brush it off with a laugh, but she was cold and wet. She spun around and peered up at Scott from underneath his jacket. “Careful, Sweetheart” she arched her eyebrow up at him. “I might take you for your word.”

She might have meant it as a threat, but Scott took it a bit more earnestly than that.

“What if I wasn’t complaining?” It was raining heavily enough

 that water was beginning to drip from the spikes of his hair and onto his forehead. This could almost be a scene out of _The Notebook_ , she thought with a small thrill.

The honesty of Scott’s response caught her off guard, and Lydia knew her composure had slipped.

“Are you serious?”

His gaze was steady. “If you don’t think I’m too much of a loser to date, that is.”

Heart  clenching, Lydia considered her next course of action. This was certainly a development she wanted, even if it terrified her. And frankly, she and Scott had been friends for over a year now, and he’d certainly seen her at her best and her worst- whatever that was subjectively.

Lydia was still holding Scott’s jacket up over her head, and, trusting that he would keep her from falling, she raised herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Her body sort of collapsed against his since she could not use her hands to clutch his shoulders. That was alright, because Scott brought his hands up to brace against her back and ribcage. That, coupled with the way her arms were imprisoned by their need to hold the jacket aloft, caused a delicious thrill to run through her body.

Even through the thick wool material of her sweater, his touch burned.

Lydia held herself there, and waited for Scott to make a move. His eyes were dark and she felt his arms tighten around her before he bent down far enough to place a soft kiss against her cheekbone.  This close, she could breathe in the faint cologne he still had on and the heavier smell that she remembered from when he was pressed up against her on the loveseat earlier.  She could still feel the tingle on her skin when he pulled away, only to kiss the arch of her eyebrow as her eyelashes fluttered shut.

There was another kiss, this time along the line of her jaw, which had her shuddering and releasing a soft moan.

“Scott,” she pleaded.

As soon as he lifted his head just enough, she angled her head to press a solid kiss to his lips.

There were probably people hurrying past, but they paid them no heed.

The world was narrowed to the sensation of the dry, soft press of lips against one other. The electrifying brush of Lydia’s lips capturing Scott’s bottom one between them before nipping gently with her teeth.

She was still standing on her tiptoes, still pressed bodily up against his torso and pelvis, and his hands slid over her back and sides.

When one kiss tapered off, Lydia went on the offensive, sliding her tongue against the seam of his lips. Scott groaned and opened his mouth. That first rasp of tongue was downright erotic. Lydia had many disappointing kisses in her years, but this one was actually exciting her. She nearly lost the ability to hold herself up when the tip of Scott’s tongue probed the sensitive flesh behind her teeth.

Lydia could have kept kissing him out in front of Heffer’s music store, could have kept releasing soft moans into his mouth, if it weren’t for the sudden deluge that came down upon them.

“ _OH_!” She shrieked from the shock of it. Scott curled his arm around her back.

“Come on, let’s run to my room!”

Scott’s room was across from Trinity College’s Porter’s Lodge and but a minute away from where they had been stopped. The two rushed through the icy rain, which by this time included some hail, and made their way through the entrance into Angel Court and up the stairs to the second floor hallway that he lived on.

“It is  _never_  like that here!” Lydia was complaining as she gave a vicious shake to the soaked jacket in front of her. Scott was dripping on the floor in front of his room as he fished through his bag for his keys.

“I’m freezing,” she pointed out as he emerged triumphant with the lanyard his keys were on. “The sooner you get me in there, the sooner I can get out of my wet clothes.”

Scott got the door open a fraction, but turned back to her, eyebrow raised. Lydia realized what she had just said and blushed. 

"I like the sound of that," his voice was a low, rumbly murmur, and with that he held the door open for her. Lydia swept the wet strands of her hair off her shoulder with as much gravitas as she could muster, and sauntered ahead of him into the darkness of his room.

She could feel the heat of his eyes following her, and then the door clicked shut behind them.


End file.
